A vingança de Voldemort
by caderninho azul
Summary: Eu sou a voz que você escuta ao tentar dormir,a sombra que vê na escuridão,sou o vulto que aparecerá toda vez que fechar os olhos. Só achei que deveria saber,Weasley"
1. Como tudo acabou e começou

Gina Weasley corria pertubada pelos corredores da câmara secreta."E se não chegasse a tempo?E se não conseguisse dete-lo?" eram os pensamentos que torturavam enquanto virava cada curva e olhava pelas paredes escuras ,úmidas e frias na busca de respostas.  
Ela sufocou o grito quando ,ao virar na última curva o da imagem estar estranhamente opaca e as feições borradas não havia como negar que estava diante de Tom Riddle ,não a memória mas a pessoa.  
-Tom! –ela exclamou apreensiva observando-o se virar e com um sorriso no rosto – como..é impossível...como saiu do diário?  
Tom ergueu a sombracelha em sinal de deboche e disse:  
-O que quer dizer com "como'?Foi você que me libertou Gina.  
Ela deu alguns passos vacilantes em direção a ele:  
-Não fui eu ,eu..- o que quer que a garota fosse falar acabou desistindo e mudou de assunto –olha, temos que conversar.  
Tom deu um passo pra frente mas ela recuou assustada ,ele não se abalou com a atitude resistante da jovem.  
-Sobre o que quer conversar ,Harry Potter?  
-Não – negou ela escalarte – é sobre os tem que parar ,já foi longe demais.Não pode ficar machucando os meus amigos assim.  
Ele deu uma risada gélida que congelou a espinha de Gina.  
-Você não tem o poder de me controlar Gina ,eu estou livre agora –afirmou confiante avançando mais alguns passos – mas quanto aos ataques a seus amiguinhos sangues ruins não se já tenho a minha última vítima .  
-E quem é? –ela perguntou recuando cada vez mais enquanto Tom abria um sorriso sugestivo:  
-Você.  
Ela o encarou sem acreditar e percebeu com pesar que não tinha mais como recuar,ela estava contra a parede:  
-Eu?Mas...- ela tentou ganhar tempo mas foi interrompida por ele:  
-E quem melhor para encerrar a temporada de ataques do que a responsável por ele? –Tom perguntou segurando a cintura de Gina.  
-Não fui a culpada ; você me manipulou ,me obrigou!-ela o acusou tremendo de raiva e medo enquanto ele a puxava para si.  
-Gina,foi você que cometeu todos aqueles ,eu era uma memória em um diário sem corpo...  
A ruiva se desvencilhou dele e tentou pegar a varinha no bolso mas ela não estava virou assustada e viu sua varinha na mão dele.  
-Como soube que eu ia...?-ela não conseguiu terminar a frase porque uma tontura de repente se apoderou de seu corpo fazendo com que ela de repente se sentisse fraca.  
-Já está sentindo,não é Gina?A sua força está sumindo aos poucos- Tom falou cercando a garota tal como um leão cercando um cordeiro.  
-Não vai adiantar Tom –disse Gina lutando para se manter em pé –as outras vítimas vão em breve ser reanimadas com a poção de mandrágoras.E quando me encontrarem aqui farão o mesmo.  
Tom a olhou com algo que beirava a piedade e Gina pôde notar que ele estava mais nítido que há alguns segundos atrás.  
-Acho que não entendeu direito Gina –ele devolveu venenoso enquanto passava a mão pelos seus braços – que não vai ser petrificada como os outros.  
Ela o encarou em choque, Tom não precisou terminar a frase para que Gina entendesse o que viria a seguir.  
No entanto ,antes que Gina pudesse esboçar alguma reação sentiu suas pernas perderem as forças e caiu de joelhos exausta.  
-Não vai escapar ileso que eu morra quando me encontrarem aqui..-ela ameaçou ofegante e Tom bufou entediado.  
-Estou cansado dessas ameaças que você se livrar de mim deixando o diário no banheiro interditado e quem o encontrou?Logo o famoso Harry Potter que ainda acreditou que Hagrid fosse o até aqui sem saber que estava caminhando para o seu próprio velório- ele a rondava –não percebe que só me deu armas?  
Gina não respondeu.  
-Quem vai se dar ao trabalho de procurar por você-perguntou cruelmente enquanto os braços da garota perderam a força e ela caiu deitada no chão apreciava a cena com um prazer diabólico-seus irmãos quemal sabem que você existe?Que nunca te dão atenção?  
Ela fechou os olhos tentando forçando-se a não acreditar na voz cruel de Tom que ecoava em seus ouvidos.  
-Nã virá-ela afirmou confiante e ele sorriu incrédulo:  
-Harry?Harry Potter?O mesmo garoto que te ignorou o ano todo?_Ele_ vai te salvar?  
A garota mais uma vez não respondeu  
-Gina,você é insignificante,ninguém virá.Você é minha última presa- ela não teve certeza pelo cansaço mas notou um tom de malícia na voz dele.  
-Por quê?-perguntou com a voz tão fraca quanto o corpo no chão.  
-Deve doer,não?-ele disse observando o frágil corpo dela-mas não se preocupe ,a sua fraqueza física não se compara a sua psicológica que você carrega nos ombros-ele acariciou seus ombros-é fraca, por isso que foi tão fácil usa-la.  
Gina nada fez,apenas continuou encarando-o com aquela expressão resignada comos olhos semi abertos.  
Num último gesto Tom se inclinou e encostou sua boca dura e fria nos lábios quentes e macios de Gina e naquele momento Tom se sentiu vivo e Gina morta.  
-Adeus Weasley.  
E ouvindo isso ela foi entregue a escuridão da inconsciência.


	2. Tempo

Faz 7 anos.  
7 anos que fui burra e idiota em acreditar no Tom.  
E em nenhum desses dias que se passaram,não teve nenhum em que eu não pensasse nisso.  
Pode chamar de paranó doença.  
Eu prefiro apelidar de consciência.  
A guerra afinal acabou mas Harry,como sempre acreditei que faria venceu mas ainda assim houve duras e Lupin se foram.  
E Fred també sei que geralmente a morte é a coisa mais difícil de se entender mas nesse caso não para sempre nossa família foi alvo dos ataques de Voldemort e seus segundo ano...bem,prefiro não falar nesse no quinto quase levaram meu pai numa missão da Ordem e no sexto quase foi ão de certa forma teve lógica o que houve com Fred.  
Mas isso não faz com que nada seja menos doloroso.E talvez eu devesse ficar feliz porque afinal tudo acabou e agora vou poder viver meu "felizez para sempre" com Harry sem Voldemort nos rondando como sempre.  
Só que não foi isso que aconteceu semana contos de fadas nunca foram a história da minha vida mas depois do que aconteceu as de terror começaram a me perseguir.

N/A:Primeiro peço desculpas a demora.


	3. O casamento amaldiçoado

"Foi no dia do meu tinha todos dias para aparecer mas decidiu logo no meu casamento,em que eu me casei com o estava lá,caminhando para o altar olhando para o homem que mais amo no mundo,com meu pai me guiando do meu lado sorrindo de orelha a orelha e vi.

Atrás de Harry,lá estava ele e duvido que mais alguém tivesse notado sua presença porque ele estava muito bem disfarçado...na figura do que foram os olhos que o delataram ou talvez o sorriso frio mas quando se passa o que passei com Tom Riddle suponho que o reconheceria até no inferno.A cerimônia correu perfeitamente bem para quem estava guiando e eu estaria feliz se não fosse aquele olhar dele que me dizia que em qualquer lugar que fosse não poderia fugir do aço frio de seus olhos.

Minha única pergunta era:como?"

-Você está bem? – pergunta Harry rodando Gina na tradicional valsa dos noivos,ela sorri mas não o convence – é sério Gina,esse é o dia do seu casamento e não entendo porque você estaria assustada como está agora.

-Sua cicatriz está incomodando? – ela perguntou e isso só o alarmou mais.

-Por que...? – ele parou de repente entendendo tudo em poucos segundos – ele está aqui,não está?

Todos os convidados se fitavam confusos mas para os dois nada disso era importante no momento.

-Harry,você sabe que isso é impossível...

-Mas nada deixaria você neste estado,você estava bem até que...

Naquele momento de repente o padre se dirige ao meio do salão e pergunta:

-Como esta o belo casal? – ele pergunta e o choque toma conta dos convidados contaminando a se vira lívido e pela primeira vez pode ter certeza que aquela familiar dor na cicatriz não estava relacionada ao próprio casamento e o nervoso envolvido.

Gina não conseguia esboçar nenhuma reação,não que não quisesse mas depois de tanto tempo reconstruindo a vida ela ainda não se via preparada para isso,vê-lo de novo na sua frente ainda que usando o corpo de outra pessoa.

-Não é preciso se assustar,não vou fazer mal a nenhum de vocês...por enquanto – ele sorriu dos rostos aterrorizados das pessoas que simplesmente não conseguiam fazer nada devido a surpresa de vê-lo depois de anos.

-Como conseguiu?Eu destruí todas as horcruxes –afirmou Harry.

Tom sorriu friamente olhando para Gina com malicia que se encolheu no corpo de Harry com aquele olhar.

-Nem todas, todas.

Diante de gritos de terror e barulhos perturbadores uma aura negra sai do corpo do padre que tem seu corpo inerte no chão.

-Ele voltou – se ouve uma voz rouca no salão sendo imitada por todos com cada vez mais assombro.

O rosto de Gina está oculto em Harry que a abraça dizendo palavras confortadoras tal como um pai para sua filha.

-Vai ficar tudo bem,vai ficar tudo bem.

Mas ela sabia a verdade:não era tão simples assim.

N/A;acabei,vê o que para os coments..por favor me digam o que tão achando...


End file.
